Tiempos Remotos
by Mochita-chan
Summary: No todos saben lo que ocurrió entre Godric y Salazar antes de su separación. Al mismo tiempo, las audiciones para la obra teatral de los fundadores va a realizarse Yaoi: HarryDraco, GodricSalazar, ErnieJustin [Up Ep02]
1. Recuerdos de esos días y El Casting

**Tiempos remotos**

**

* * *

**

Advertencia: Este es un fanfiction Yaoi (hombre/hombre).

Parejas: Gryffindor/Slytherin (Sip, los fundadores), Harry/Draco

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Recuerdos de esos días y El Casting

_Hace mil años cuatro de los magos más famosos de Inglaterra se reunieron: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Todos los conocen como los fundadores del reconocido Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin embargo, no todos saben lo que pasó entre ellos cuatro antes de su separación..._

_Godric Gryffindor, del moro, un reconocido caballero inglés homenajeado por su valentía, apuesto y de buen porte, cabello dorado y envestido con títulos nobiliarios._

_Helga Hufflepuff, proveniente del valle, era una dama distinguida por su generosidad. Robusta, saludable y de cabellera rubia siempre recogida en dos moños y normalmente vestida de negro y ataviada de adornos dorados._

_Rowena Ravenclaw, de la cañada, fina y dueña de bellos y poderosos hechizos, lucía una larga cabellera negra, engalanada de azul y joyas de bronce, tan bella como inteligente._

_Salazar Slytherin, de la ciénaga, el último del cuarteto más poderoso de Inglaterra, era misterioso y atractivo al mismo tiempo. De buena presencia, cabello negro recogido en una cola larga y una fina barba en su mentón. Sus ojos, con una tonalidad entre ámbar y verde, recordaban mucho a una serpiente, igual de astuto y cauteloso._

_Éstos cuatro personajes del mundo de los magos tuvieron una historia juntos que no se cuenta oficialmente en los libros de historia, pero que en este libro verán una nueva visión de lo que podría haber ocurrido._

0 0 0

–¿Otra vez con ese libro de "Novelas Prohibidas"? – preguntó Ron con aburrimiento en la sala común.

Hermione había encontrado aquella novela en Flourish & Blotts y, llevada por la curiosidad, quiso saber de qué trataba. Había colmado tanto sus expectativas que se había enamorado de aquella historia. Incluso no sabía si había sido real o ficticia, pero aún así había dejado a todas las chicas endulzadas, ya que Lavender y Parvati la habían escuchado leer en voz alta.

–Trata de ser de mente abierta, Ron – le dijo Hermione – Tiene muy buen estilo narrativo y retrata muy bien a los fundadores del colegio.

–A-bu-rri-do – silabeó el pelirrojo.

Todos los de séptimo año de Gryffindor estaban en la sala común: Lavender y Parvati estaban acomodadas en uno de los sofás para escuchar la historia, Seamus y Dean bebían cerveza de mantequilla, Neville le daba cuidados a su Mimblus Membletonia, mientras Harry y Ron hacían mantenimiento a sus escobas. Inevitablemente todos los demás chicos también podían escuchar la narración de Hermione.

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó Harry.

–Nada más y nada menos que la nueva novela romántica del momento – le dijo Parvati.

–Yo no tenía idea de que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor podían ser tan guapos – dijo Lavender.

–Sí. Ahí los describen a los dos como un par de dioses – dijo Parvati con brillo en los ojos.

–Cuándo no las mujeres pensando en hombres guapos – dijo Seamus con algo de burla.

–Normalmente describen a los personajes como ideales... Creo que ese es el chiste de la ficción – comentó Neville desde lejos.

–Fácil que termina siendo literatura gay – rió Dean.

Hermione, en lugar de exaltarse, no le respondió nada negativo y miró el libro.

–Si tenemos suerte tal vez toquen la temática – comentó Hermione – Sólo he leído hasta la mitad. Pero hay un conflicto entre Helga y Rowena por Godric y Salazar parece molesto... Aunque él no se lleva bien con nadie.

–¿No irás a decir que mezclarán a Slytherin con Gryffindor? – dijo Ron con cara de espanto.

–Está muy probable – sonrió Lavender.

En ese momento la voz de la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la Sala Común. Ella estaba parada junto a la puerta con un rollo de pergamino a la mano. Los demás grados salieron de sus dormitorios para atender el anuncio de la jefa de casa, ahora directora del colegio.

–Muy bien ¿Recuerdan aquel anuncio que hice al principio del año sobre los talleres? Estamos tratando de formar en Hogwarts un festival para la integración de padres magos y muggles. Para ello se abrirán las inscripciones para la obra de los fundadores de Hogwarts. El que quiera participar en producción o actuando, las inscripciones se realizarán mañana en el gran comedor. Trabajarán con el resto de las casas y los ensayos serán los domingos.

La noticia emocionó a muchos, pero los únicos que no parecían entusiasmados con la idea eran Harry y Ron.

–Ya tenemos mucho con los EXTASIS en camino y los entrenamientos de Quidditch – dijo Harry – ¿Esperan también que me meta a actuar?

–Nah... Yo me ahorraré la vergüenza de salir en público – comentó Ron pesimistamente.

–A mí sí me gusta la idea – Hermione había dejado la novela en el sofá al escuchar el anuncio de McGonagall – Será divertido y apuesto a que podré conseguir un buen papel en la obra.

–No estás hablando en serio. Es una pérdida de tiempo – le reclamó Ron.

Entonces McGonagall volvió a la sala común.

–Olvidé un detalle. Como la obra requiere de mucha dedicación, se les exonerará de las tareas.

Ron y Harry voltearon nuevamente hacia Hermione.

–¿En dónde hay que firmar? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

0 0 0

_Aquellos magos tan venerados habían regresado de una ardua pelea contra un mago tenebroso. Habían sido homenajeados por toda la comunidad mágica cuando terminaron de borrar la memoria al último muggle de Inglaterra._

_El grupo estaba muy satisfecho por aquel trato del pueblo hacia ellos, pero el único que parecía estar pensativo era Godric Gryffindor, reflexionando al marco de la ventana del gran castillo en el que se alojaban._

_–¿Qué te pasa, Godric? – preguntó Rowena al verlo tan distraído._

_–Comienzo a darme cuenta de algo muy importante... – comentó Godric._

_–¿Qué podría ser¿Acaso olvidaste matar al último vampiro? - pregunto Salazar con un evidente dejo de sarcasmo._

_–Pues... Oye, Helga – le llamó Godric – ¿Recuerdas que una vez mencionaste el hecho de que hay muy pocos magos en el mundo?_

_–Sí... Algo de eso habíamos comentado – respondió Helga._

_–Novedad. Los muggles son mayoría y por lo tanto nuestra clase es la que se tiene que disfrazar – dijo Salazar con amargura._

_Godric ignoró de nuevo sus comentarios ácidos._

_–Hoy día nosotros cuatro casi fallamos. Si nos hubiera pasado algo, no habrían más magos para encargarse de problemas tan grandes... Deberíamos preparar a la comunidad._

_El interés de todos se intensificó al comprender la idea general de Godric._

_–¿Hablas de construir una escuela? – dijo una entusiasmada Helga._

_–Muy buena idea – secundó Rowena – Podremos impartir todo nuestro conocimiento a las nuevas generaciones._

_–Aunque viniendo de ti, Gryffindor, no es mala idea – afirmó Salazar._

_–Entonces está decidido. Podemos hacer un colegio de magos con lo mejor de nosotros cuatro._

0 0 0

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos estaban amontonados frente a la lista del taller. Harry y Ron tenían planeado apuntarse para asistir detrás de bastidores, al igual que Seamus, Dean y Neville.

–Buenos días, Harry – le saludó Ernie Macmillan educadamente al acercarse a la tabla de inscripciones.

–Hola, Ernie – le saludó Harry al Hufflepuff.

–¿También vas a anotarte para actuar?

–No tan cerca a eso. Prefiero subir telones con Ron – respondió Harry.

–Yo solo espero poder tener una buena participación en la obra. El papel de Godric Gryffindor se ve bien hasta ahora. Estuve revisando datos de él en la biblioteca.

–En ese caso no te recomiendo leer "Novelas prohibidas de Hogwarts" – bromeó Ron.

Ernie no entendió la broma al no saber de qué libro hablaban, pero igual se rió con ellos. Apuntó su nombre en la lista de actores y se retiró a su mesa.

–Seguro que el Señor Estudios está viendo esto como una manera de obtener más créditos – bromeó Seamus.

–Vamos a inscribirnos – les dijo Neville – Ya casi nos toca.

Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se apuntaron. Cuando tocó el turno de Harry, él vio que las listas estaban de la siguiente manera:

Actores:

Ginevra Weasley (Gryffindor)

Demelza Robins (Gryffindor)

Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw)

Romilda Vane (Gryffindor)

Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw)

Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)

Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)

Parvati Patil (Gryffindor)

Lavender Brown (Gryffindor)

Theodore Nott (Slytherin)

Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)

Megan Jones (Hufflepuff)

Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)

Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff)

Staff:

Justin Finch-Fletchey (Hufflepuff)

Wayne Hopkins (Hufflepuff)

Susan Bones (Hufflepuff)

Colin Creevey (Gryffindor)

Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)

Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)

Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin)

Gregory Goyle (Slytherin)

Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin)

Michael Corner (Ravenclaw)

Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)

Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor)

Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor)

Dean Thomas (Gryffindor)

Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)

Harry se impresionó al ver el nombre de Malfoy en la lista de Actores. No creía que él tuviera algún interés en el teatro.

–Vaya vaya. Así que piensas meterte a teatro. Quién diría que querías figurar más – dijo Mafloy al verlo ahí.

–Jódete, Malfoy – le respondió Harry con disgusto.

–Oh, claro. Seguramente te ahorrarías alguna escenita de vergüenza – le dijo el rubio descaradamente.

–Ignóralo, Harry. No vale la pena – le dijo Neville, mientras Ron, Seamus y Neville miraban con molestia al Slytherin.

–Es mejor que hagas caso a tus amigos, Potter. Por una vez mantente detrás de gente que sí tiene talento.

–¿Acaso crees que no soy mejor que tú? Ya verás para que te tragues tus propias palabras.

–¡No, Harry¡Nooooooo! – gritaron Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Harry cogió la pluma con tinta y, ante las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros de cuarto, puso su nombre en la lista de los actores. Para cuando se dio cuenta, quedó atónito mientras veía cómo la tinta se sellaba mágicamente en la hoja de papel. Ya no serviría de nada tacharlo o borrar con algún conjuro.

–¿En qué rayos pensé! – gritó Harry al ver su nombre en la lista.

–Pues que querías darle la contra a Malfoy como siempre – le respondió Neville inocentemente, pero tragó saliva al ver las miradas ceñudas de sus cuatro compañeros – Yo decía, nomás.

–Supongo que puedes hablar con McGonagall para que te saque de la lista – le sugirió Ron.

–No hay lugar a reclamos porque te anotaste por voluntad propia – dijo McGonagall, la cual pasaba "casualmente" por ahí y se fue directo hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry suspiró resignado, mientras los otros lo llevaban a desayunar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al contarles a las muchachas lo ocurrido, no evitaron soltar buenas carcajadas.

–¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa probarle algo a Malfoy, Harry? – dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas de la risa – Tú sabes que nunca interesa lo que diga ese cretino.

–Fue un arranque de ira. Cosa de hombres – respondió él mientras picaba del plato central otro poco de tocino con huevos.

–Te queda otra solución... – le sugirió Parvati.

–¿De qué hablas? Está condenado a actuar – le respondió Dean.

–Claro. Ya sabes cómo son los métodos pedagógicos. Según ellos, todos los que se anotan deben actuar para subir la autoestima – explicó Neville.

–¿Hacer un papelón frente a un montón de padres alza tu autoestima? Uuufff... Esos psicólogos deberían ponerse en nuestro lugar – comentó Seamus sarcásticamente.

–Claro. Ahora que lo pienso, no podría memorizar todo el texto que corresponden a Rowena Ravenclaw o a Helga Hufflepuff – comentó Lavender.

–Pero no será mucho problema si te pusieran de extra – continuó Parvati.

–Oye, tienes razón – Harry se animó más ante la posibilidad – Lo único que debo hacer es apestar en la audición y así me pondrán de "el mago sin líneas que pasó por ahí". No más diálogos tontos, ni canciones, ni bailes...

–Pero vas a engañarte a ti mismo, Harry. Ni en esto puedes condenarte a fallar – le trató de disuadir Hermione.

–Hay un montón de chicos que se anotaron y al menos la mitad sabe improvisar en escenarios. Sólo tienes que ser peor que el promedio – comentó Ron.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado.

–¿Y ahora por qué ese ánimo? – le preguntó Ron.

–Es que...

–No me digas. Porque ni Harry ni yo compartimos tu fantasía de pasar por el escenario.

–No... Es que me hubiera gustado que usaran para el guión la base de "Novelas Prohibidas de Hogwarts"

Con esa declaración, todos los varones del grupo se cayeron de espaldas mientras las tres chicas de séptimo año seguían suspirando.

0 0 0

–Suficiente, Pansy. Bonita canción. Te llamaré al terminar el casting – la despidió McGonagall.

–Si no he llegado a termin... – trató de corregirle la Slytherin.

–¡El que sigue! – gritó la directora con prisa.

La profesora McGonagall no era la única en la selección, ya que los dos co-directores de la obra eran el Profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba historia (para las correcciones históricas), y el profesor Flitwick, el cual se ofreció muy alegremente al enterarse de que la obra también sería musical. Para no distraerse con el entorno, los profesores habían puesto un hechizo de bloqueo de sonidos detrás de ellos, permitiéndoles escuchar sólo a los alumnos que estuvieran audicionando.

Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, pasó al frente con una sonrisita nerviosa. Estaba jugando mucho con sus trenzas rubias y parecía meditar todo lo que iba a decir. Terminó cantando muy bajito la canción que escogió y al momento se retiró.

Ernie Macmillan había hecho un monólogo de Macbeth muy bien aprendido, mientras que Draco Malfoy improvisó lo que diría Salazar Slytherin en la memorable escena de la separación de los fundadores.

–¡Me niego a que la educación de nuestras tradiciones sea para los Sangre-Sucias! No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan compasivo, Godric. Creí que eras mucho mejor que eso, pero terminaste decepcionándome... Fui un tonto al haber puesto parte de mi esperanza en ti, pero no. Tenías que confiar en aquellos que tienen sangre de esos sucios muggles que han perseguido a los de nuestra clase hasta tratar de erradicarnos – Draco se volteó dramáticamente – Es por eso que me retiraré. Pero estén seguros de que mi heredero pondrá el orden debido a esta escuela.

Su monólogo fue tan convincente que hasta el profesor Binns comenzó a llorar de la alegría sobre el sombrero de la profesora McGonagall, mientras que el profesor Flitwick había comenzado a aplaudir de la emoción.

Tras el escenario, todos los que vieron y escucharon, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Los cinco muchachos mayores de Gryffindor también miraban tras bambalinas, pero estaban más incrédulos que impresionados. Neville y Ron eran los encargados de los telones, mientras que Harry, Seamus y Dean sólo estaban de espectadores.

–No lo hace nada mal – comentó Neville detrás del telón, al costado de sus compañeros de cuarto.

–Es un teatrero. Claro que si sabe fingir, también sabrá actuar – comentó Ron.

–¿Ya tienes pensado qué hacer, Harry? – preguntó Dean.

–¿Con todos los que están haciendo pruebas aquí, simplemente no me esforzaré mucho. Entre Ernie y Malfoy ya tienen a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, así que estoy salvado – dijo Harry muy confiado.

–De todas maneras trata de apestar lo suficiente – le recordó Seamus.

Después de Anthony Goldstein, compartiendo líneas con Padma Patil, tocó el turno para Romilda Vane. Después Ginny recitó un poema de amor (muy posible que fuera para Harry), y así siguieron todos los de la lista de actuaciones hasta llegar a Hermione, la cual había decidido compartir una rutina de improvisación con Lavender y Parvati. Era increíble que Hermione pareciera tan amiga de ellas dos en el escenario, ya que era bien sabido que la castaña sólo se juntaba con Harry y Ron.

–¿Qué tal la hicimos? – preguntó Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos.

–Genial – respondieron ambos.

–Sí estabas bien – le dijo Parvati – Al principio no tenía muchas expectativas, pero sí que pudiste seguirnos el paso.

–Aja. Creí que en algún momento te ibas a quedar congelada – asintió Lavender.

–Las he escuchado hablar tanto que terminé tomándolo con naturalidad – rió Hermione.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, extrañados al ver a Hermione Granger siendo tan amiga de Lavender y Parvati.

–Oye, Harry. Es tu turno. Espero que lo hagas bien – le dijo Colin Creevey, el cual estaba tomando fotografías de todos los que audicionaban.

–Puedes estar seguro de que no será así – murmuró Harry, sólo audible para sus compañeros de curso.

Cuando estuvo en el escenario, justo frente a los tres profesores, Harry no necesitó hacerse a la idea de hacerlo mal, porque así de simple ya estaba paralizado.

–Y... yo voy a hacer una escena de suspenso – dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

Meditó primero cuál sería la peor manera de empezar. Tenía que asegurarse de que a la primera palabra lo echaran a patadas de escena. Vio detrás de los profesores a Filch, el cual estaba trapeando entre las butacas y masticando maldiciones, aunque no se pudieran escuchar debido al campo antisonido de los profesores. En ese momento había aparecido Crookshanks correteando a una rata, seguido por la señora Norris. Los dos gatos y el ratón comenzaron a rodear a Filch hasta hacerle perder el equilibro.

–¡Señor Filch, cuidado! – gritó Harry al verlo resbalarse con su propio trapeador.

En lugar de voltear, los tres profesores comenzaron a hacer apuntes. En ese momento, Filch se había atorado el pie con una cubeta y comenzó a dar brincos hasta caerse por una de las escaleras móviles.

–¡Oh, dios mío¡Acaba de caerse por las escaleras¿Acaso no van a hacer nada por ayudarlo¡Debe de estar malherido¡Esa rata debe ser Wormtail y Voldemort lo envió a la escuela¡Hay que cogerlo para revisar!

–¡Brillante, brillante! – exclamó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo emocionado.

–Tiene mucho talento el chico Potter – comentó el profesor Binns.

–Te llamaremos después, Potter. Excelente actuación – le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry se fue molesto por el hecho de que no le hicieran caso, pero se regañó aún más a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No sólo había posibilidad de que Voldemort hubiera enviado a un espía, sino que le habían creído acreedor de un Oscar.

–H-Harry... fue lo único que Neville pudo articular.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? – le reclamó Dean.

–Se supone que ibas a hacerte el idiota – secundó Seamus.

–No actué. Pero era verdad. Filch se cayó por las escaleras. Y los dos gatos perseguían a la rata que... – les respondió Harry.

–¿A quién le importa Filch y una tonta rata? Acabas de hacer que te pusieran calificación perfecta – le gritó Ron.

–Oh, mie...

–Cuida el vocabulario, Harry – le advirtió Hermione antes de que terminara la frase.

–No sabía que tuvieras tanto talento, Harry – le dijo una impresionada Parvati.

–Por un momento creí que Quien-tú-sabes sí había mandado a una rata – dijo Lavender.

–Que no lo actué – volvió a insistir Harry.

Por otra parte, Harry notó que el resto de la escuela, de los que se habían anotado en teatro, lo miraban con curiosidad, a excepción de Draco Malfoy, el cual lo veía con una expresión muy parecida a la envidia.

–Queriendo lucirte como siempre, Potter. Era de esperarse que te encanta hacer alardes. Primero haciéndote el humilde al andar diciendo que no querías un rol principal y terminas luciéndote como el presumido que eres – dijo con enojo.

–O será que tienes envidia, Malfoy – intervino Ernie para defender a Harry.

–No hablarías así si terminan escogiendo a Potter como Godric Gryffindor y no a ti, Macmillan – dicho esto, Draco se retiró seguido de sus Slyhterin.

Los Gryffindor de séptimo miraron a Ernie, el cual miraba ceñudo hacia el rubio. Hannah, Justin y Susan miraron a su amigo muy preocupados.

–Ignora lo que diga, Harry – dijo de repente el Hufflepuff – Incluso no me importa si a ti te escogen para ser Godric Gryffindor. Lo importante es que Malfoy tiene que quedar como una pulga a lado de uno de los dos.

–Pero si no quiero actuar ni nada – le siguió insistiendo Harry.

–No importa eso. De todas maneras lo hiciste bien, Harry. No pude ponerle tanto sentimiento como tú.

–¡Que yo no estaba actuando! – trató de insistir Harry, pero Ernie ya se había marchado con su grupo de Hufflepuff.

Harry se retiró gritando de histeria pura, mientras los demás lo veían impactados.

–Ya se le pasará. Fácil que lo pondrán de "El brujo que dijo 'Hola'" – comentó Ron.

Los demás asintieron.

0 0 0

A la hora de la cena, después de que a Harry se le pasara la histeria, McGonagall publicó los resultados en una pizarra junto a la puerta del gran comedor. Todos se agruparon para ver los roles, y quedaron boquiabiertos.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**


	2. Inconforme

**Tiempos remotos**

**

* * *

**

Advertencia: Este es un fanfiction Yaoi (hombre/hombre).

Parejas: Gryffindor/Slytherin (Sip, los fundadores), Harry/Draco

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Inconforme 

Todos los alumnos que se habían inscrito en la obra se amontonaron a la pizarra de los roles.

Actores:  
-**Godric Gryffindor:** Ernie Macmillan  
-Suplente: Harry Potter  
-**Helga Hufflepuff:** Hermione Granger  
-Suplente: Hannah Abbott  
-**Rowena Ravenclaw:** Parvati Patil  
-Suplente: Lisa Turpin  
-**Salazar Slytherin:** Draco Malfoy  
-Suplente: Theodor Nott  
-**Mago Malvado:** Anthony Goldstein  
-**Oráculo:** Lavender Brown  
-**Banshee: **Pansy Parkinson  
-**Bruja Mayor: **Padma Patil  
-**Wendolyn la bruja:** Ginevra Weasley  
-**Magos del Pueblo:** Demelza Robins, Romilda Vane, Megan Jones, suplentes

Staff:  
**Directores:** Profesor Binns (correcciones históricas) y Filius Flitwick  
**Fotografías:** Colin Creevey  
**Teloneros:** Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom  
**Vestuario:** Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood  
**Maquillaje:** Daphne Greengrass  
**Supervisores:** Terry Boot, Michael Corner  
**Iluminación:** Blaise Zabini, Wayne Hopkins  
**Utilería:** Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan  
**Montaje:** Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle

–Felicidades, Hermione – le dijo una animada Parvati al ver que Hermione era Helga Hufflepuff.  
–Igual a ti, Parvati. Seguro que serás excelente como Ravenclaw – respondió Hermione.  
–Mi papel es igual de bueno – comentó Lavender – Ojalá mi vestuario sea bonito.  
–¡No puedo ser una banshee! – chilló Pansy Parkinson – Se supone que me elegirían un buen papel.  
–Digamos que tu canción fue la que te hizo merecedora del rol – bromeó Seamus, seguido por carcajadas de Dean, Terry Boot y Michael Corner, los cuales estaban viendo sus funciones.  
–Bien hecho, Ernie – le felicitó Hannah.  
–No creí que me fueran a escoger como principal... – murmuró Ernie – Harry actuó mejor en la audición que yo.  
–¡Que no estuve actuando! – volvió a gritar Harry.  
–Aún sigues siendo el principal, Ernie – le dijo Susan – Seguro que lo harás bien.  
–Me hubiera anotado en el taller antes – se quejó Zacharías Smith – Si no hubiera estado en enfermería...  
–Supongo que McGonagall aún puede incluirte – le dijo Ernie.  
–En fin... Felicidades por el rol de Godric, Ernie – sin embargo, Justin no parecía tan entusiasmado al decirlo.

Ernie se extrañó por la actitud de Justin, pero supuso que era algo pasajero. No tuvo tiempo de ir a preguntarle qué le pasaba, ya que los alumnos menores de Hufflepuff habían ido a felicitarle.

–Se supone que deberías estar gritando de histeria. Sí te han dado el papel de Gryffindor ¿Por qué no estás temperamental? – le preguntó Ron.  
–Soy suplente, Ron – dijo Harry más tranquilo – Y todavía soy suplente de Ernie Macmillan ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?  
–¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta – Hay tantas posibilidades de que actúes como que a Crabbe se le ocurra una verdad existencial.

Ahora estaban más confiados, ya que Ernie Macmillan nunca faltaba a alguna actividad de la escuela, así le diera Viruela de Dragón.

Hermione había llegado con los nuevos libretos al gran comedor y los repartió entre los participantes, tanto del staff como los actores. Cada uno comenzó a revisar lo que le tocaba.

–¿De dónde vamos a conseguir tanta pintura? – preguntó Seamus al ver la primera escenografía que debían hacer.  
–Creo que el colegio va a hacer pedidos a Hogsmeade. Al menos no la tendremos que pagar nosotros – rió Dean.  
–Se me están ocurriendo muy bonitos diseños – dijo Susan Bones, la coordinadora del vestuario.  
–¿Aceptas sugerencias? También tengo unas cuantas ideas – le dijo Luna Lovegood desde lejos, también encargada de esa área.

Susan alzó ambas cejas al percatarse de que era "Lunática" Lovegood la que estaba sugiriendo diseños y lo reconsideró dos veces al centrarse en su collar de chapas de cerveza de mantequilla y los aretes de rábanos.

–Y-ya veremos los detalles, Lunat... Luna – le respondió la Hufflepuff.

Hermione entregó los últimos dos guiones a Harry y Ron y suspiró con resignación.

–El profesor Binns fue el que redactó el guión... Pero al menos las mejores partes son las del musical – les explicó la castaña.  
–Y apuesto a que el profesor Flitwick fue el que hizo las letras – Ron alzó una ceja al leer una de las canciones.  
–Lamento que tu esperanza de usar tus Novelas Prohibidas no sea posible – se burló Harry.  
–Pues no te reirás tanto al ver todo lo que hay que memorizar – Hermione abrió el guión de Harry y usó un hechizo para resaltar todos los diálogos de Godric, los cuales eran considerablemente largos.  
–Seguro que Ernie podrá con todo eso.  
–Querrás decir que _"Ernie y tú podrán con todo eso"_ – le corrigió ella.  
–Vamos, Hermione. Harry ni tendrá que hablar en toda la obra. Es absolutamente imposible que Ernie Macmillan falte – le dijo Ron.  
–Eres suplente de todas maneras, Harry. Deberías aprender tus líneas.  
–Creo que tienes razón... – Harry cogió el libreto, pero al instante lo mandó a su habitación y dijo a Ron – Vamos a jugar quidditch.  
–¡Tu guión!  
–Después lo leeré. Hay mucho tiempo todavía.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó junto a la chimenea para seguir leyendo.

0 0 0

_Durante todo el verano, los cuatro nobles magos estuvieron buscando el terreno perfecto para construir el colegio ideal para los jóvenes magos. Debía ser un terreno de ubicación desconocida para cualquier muggle y amplio para todo lo que planeaban edificar. Pararon a las orillas de un lago próximo a un enorme y tupido bosque. La neblina era mucha, tanto que la humedad se adhirió a las ropas de los dos magos._

_–Rowena y Helga aún no mandan informes de su progreso... – murmuró Godric al descansar en una de las rocas del valle desolado.  
–Es una pérdida de tiempo – gruñó Salazar al quitarse la pesada capa húmeda – Hemos recorrido todo el norte de Inglaterra, y a éste paso llegaremos a Noruega.  
–No seas exagerado, Slytherin – Godric arrancó un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba y llamó a una de las lechuzas del bosque.  
–Y todavía les escribes a las dos. Supongo que tiene un "Fracasamos de nuevo ¿También ustedes?".  
–Trata de ser más positivo, serpiente – le respondió al mandar a volar la lechuza.  
–Por supuesto... – Salazar había vuelto a usar su sarcasmo – Estamos atascados en un lugar lejos del alcance de los muggles, así que podré echarte una maldición sin que hayan testigos._

_Godric, en lugar de molestarse, contó hasta diez y se dirigió directo al bosque._

_–¿Vienes? Necesito ayuda para buscar leña y comida.  
–Pero si estoy entretenido aquí – dijo Salazar irónicamente. Se levantó de su sitio y siguió a Godric._

_Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque, pero a medida que pasaban por un nuevo árbol, la pista para volver al punto de partida se perdía aún más. La niebla había vuelto a colarse entre los árboles y el frío invadió ese bosque._

_–"Vamos al bosque" – le remedó Salazar a Godric – Bonito plan, genio.  
–Fue mejor a esperar que nos comieran los buitres por allá. Aún así debe de haber comida por aquí.  
–Acéptalo. En este fangoso y salvaje bosque, la comida seremos nosotros para todo lo que podamos encontrar aquí.  
–Es ridículo, Salazar. Si hubiera un animal salvaje que coma gente, lo hubiera sabido al instante..._

_El destino contradijo sus palabras con un potente aullido. La piel de Salazar se tornó más pálida y Godric tragó saliva. Entonces un gran licántropo se aproximó corriendo hacia los humanos, saltando directamente sobre Salazar. Para fortuna del mago de la ciénaga, Godric había podido conjurar un hechizo de desarme, dando el tiempo suficiente para emprender una carrera._

_–¡Tenían que haber licántropos en este bosque! – gritó Salazar mientras corría a lado de Godric – ¡Todo es tu culpa, estúpido gato!  
–¡Ten más consideración, serpiente! – le respondió Godric – Pude dejar que pasaras al estómago del lobo.  
–¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!_

_Los dos magos continuaron internándose en el bosque mientras el licántropo los seguía a pasos rápidos._

0 0 0

Ya era hora de dormir, y los alumnos no tenían otro tema de conversación que no fuera sobre la obra de los fundadores.

**#Ravenclaw – Camino a la Sala Común#**

Tenían todavía que conducir a los chicos de primero a los dormitorios, por lo cual Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, los prefectos de Séptimo Año de Ravenclaw, seguían guiando a los niños por la puerta que conducía a la torre.

–Oye, Padma – le dijo Anthony a su compañera prefecta.  
–¿Pasa algo, Anthony?  
–Te noté algo rara cuando vimos las listas.  
–Si te refieres al hecho de que mi hermana de Gryffindor será Rowena Ravenclaw en lugar de mí, una Ravenclaw de verdad, pues te lo estás imaginando todo.

Anthony parpadeó confundido al ver a Padma alejarse. Suspiró resignado y, al pasar el último niño a la torre, fue con Terry y Michael.

Luna, siendo como siempre la invisible de la sala común, seguía sentada en el sillón con una libreta de apuntes. Habían dibujados en sus páginas diseños de túnicas realmente extravagantes.

–Esta obra va a traer más problemas de los que creen otros... – murmuró para sí misma – No sé cómo convenceré al profesor Binns de que los Smurgles son importantes en la obra. Debería leer la edición de este mes de El Quibbler.

**#Hufflepuff – Sala Común#**

–Aún no entiendo por qué Justin está así... Digo, debería de alegrarse bastante por mí ¿Qué piensas, Hannah? – le preguntó Ernie.

La rubia de las colitas seguía sentada en el sillón de la sala común con la mirada somnolienta, mirando a su amigo monologar por enésima vez sobre lo que sucedía con Justin.

–¿Recuerdas cómo dijo "Qué bien, Ernie"? No pareciera que en verdad pensara que me merecía el papel de Godric...  
–¡Ernie! Tranquilízate – le dijo Hannah, finalmente cansada de tanto escucharlo – Es la onceava vez en la que dices "No sé qué le pasa a Justin". Lo mejor será que le preguntes a él.  
–Tú sabes cómo es él. No me lo va a decir.  
–No lo sabrás si no lo intentas... – Hannah bostezó y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas. Susan también entraba con una libreta con los vestuarios – Ah, también devuélvele esto a Justin. Terminé de leerlo y quedé fascinada.

Ernie recibió el libro y leyó la portada

–"Novelas Prohibidas de Hogwarts"... Ese fue el libro del que estaban bromeando los de Gryffindor... – murmuró Ernie para sí mismo – Y si es de Justin, tal vez sea interesante.

**#Slytherin – Dormitorio de los Chicos#**

–¡No voy a soportar esto ni un segundo más! – gritó Draco cubriéndose los oídos.

Pansy estaba practicando sus canciones en la sala común, pero éstas se escuchaban por toda la mazmorra de Slytherin, incluso por el cuarto de los chicos. Blaise Zabini estaba leyendo el guión, pero visiblemente desconcentrado con el ruido, al igual que Theodor Nott, el cual estaba buscando un libro en su baúl. Vincent Crabbe tenía la almohada cubriendo su cabeza, mientras que Gregory Goyle trataba de tapar las ranuras de la puerta en un vano intento de que la ruidosa voz no pasara.

–No hay más trapos ni espacios, Draco – le dijo Goyle al terminar.  
–Olvídalo, Goyle. Nada va a hacer que no pase el sonido – Draco estaba con un tic en el ojo derecho.  
–Ya lo encontré – exclamó Nott.  
–Ya era hora – dijo Blaise – Lánzalo de una vez.  
–Esperen – Draco se paró de su cama y también se acercó a leer la página que había encontrado Nott – Lo haré yo.

Malfoy ordenó a Goyle quitar todos los trapos de la puerta y la abrió. Visualizó a Pansy y le apuntó con la varita. Al siguiente instante, la chica tenía un gran pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca. Draco cerró la puerta y todos los demás se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas.

–Ya era hora de que se callara – murmuró Crabbe.  
–Pues lo de banshee le queda chico... – comentó Blaise.  
–Y podré memorizar por fin lo que me toca hablar – dijo Malfoy.  
–Al menos no usaron esa novela para el guión – comentó Nott.  
–¿De qué hablas?  
–Esa que están leyendo casi todas las chicas del colegio... Creo que es una novela gay de los fundadores.  
–¿Gryffindor con Slytherin? El autor debió haberse fumado una de las buenas – bromeó Zabini.  
–Qué tontería... – dijo Malfoy – Y yo ya quiero dormir, así que más les vale apagar las velas ahora mismo.

Los demás obedecieron automáticamente a Draco, apagaron las velas del cuarto y cerraron las cortinas de sus respectivas camas. Cuando todos los demás estuvieron dormidos, Draco conjuró un Lumos y sacó un libro de la almohada. Estaba en la página 120 de "Novelas Prohibidas de Hogwarts".

**#Gryffindor – Dormitorio de Chicas#**

–Pues… Escogería quedarme a solas en el armario de escobas de Filch con Seamus – respondió Parvati.  
–Bah, siempre es mejor en lugar de ver desnudo al profesor Snape – dijo Lavender con cara de asco.

Las dos chicas estaban jugando a "Me atrevería a... en lugar de...", mientras Hermione revisaba su guión en su cama, mientras Crookshanks dormitaba ahí también.

–Los chicos son idiotas... – murmuró Hermione.  
–¿Ahora qué hizo Ron? – preguntó Parvati.  
–¿O fue Harry?  
–Primero Harry y después en general. No saben apreciar lo que es participar en una obra de teatro tan importante como lo es esta – respondió Hermione – Primero todos los muchachos entraron a producción para saltarse las tareas, y Harry es suplente para Godric Gryffindor y no se preocupa por memorizar sus líneas.  
–Creí que todos nos divertiríamos en la obra. No lo veríamos como un trabajo más de la escuela – respondió Parvati.  
–Así es. Es obvio que el que menos se ha inscrito por lo de las tareas – dijo Lavender.  
–Aja. Si les encantara lo de diseñar vestuario, fabricar utilería y realizar los detalles de la música, iluminación y escenografía, los muchachos heterosexuales de Gryffindor serían escasos.  
–Claro, claro. Y nosotras estaríamos aburridísimas. No seas tan cuadrada en eso, Hermione – completó Lavender.  
–No es sólo eso... Es que ya he terminado de leer la novela – Hermione agachó la cabeza – ¡Y con ese final, más ganas me dan de reclamarle al profesor Binns que la obra sea en base a esta grandiosa historia!  
–¿Tan genial es? – preguntaron las dos a la vez con marcado interés.  
–No les arruinaré la historia. Léanlo ustedes – respondió al entregarles el libro con mucho brillo en sus ojos.

**#Gryffindor – Dormitorio de Chicos#**

–Hermione me tiene podrido con todo el asunto de mezclar el guión con la novelita gay – farfulló Ron al ponerse la pijama.  
–Al menos a ti no te dice que memorices tres actos de quince escenas cada uno... y eso sin olvidar las canciones – respondió un aburrido Harry desde su cama.  
–"Valentía y honor. Eso es un Gryffindor y siempre será." – leyó Seamus en voz alta – ¿Esto es una canción?  
–Hay que darle crédito al profesor Flitwick – rió Dean – Creo que se robó al Sombrero Seleccionador de la oficina del director.  
–Pero no me imagino números musicales como esos, chicos. Digo... ¿Slytherin estaría cantando una canción sobre un basilisco? – comentó Neville, regando a su Mimblus Membletonia.  
–¿Malfoy cantando con Macmillan? Me gustaría verlo, pero desde la perspectiva del público – carcajeó Ron.  
–Tienes suerte de no tener que hacer las cancioncitas, Harry – le comentó Seamus.  
–Y si hubiera sido con la novela gay, habrías tenido que besarte con Malfoy – agregó Dean.  
–Seguro que le encantaría al mundo entero – respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

Seamus le devolvió el guión a Harry y corrió sus sábanas para dormir.

–Sonaré raro diciendo esto, pero Hermione tiene razón. Mejor ve memorizando porque se ve bien largo todo ese rollo.  
–Te acaba de picar el bicho del sentido común, Seamus – comentó Dean desde su cama.  
–Y también ustedes me van a fastidiar con esto – resopló al quitarse los lentes – ¿Alguno de los presentes falta recordármelo por vigésima vez en lo que va del día?

Neville tragó saliva y guardó la regadera, mientras que Ron corría las cortinas de su cama.

**Notas:**

–Muchas gracias por estar aquí. Ojalá estén disfrutando el fanfic. Más de cada uno en los siguientes capítulos.

–Algunos me decían que lo típico era que Harry obtuviera el principal de Godric y que Draco fuera el Slytherin principal. Pero al final quise poner algo diferente (habían muchísimas posibilidades, pero ya no quería salirme demasiado de la caja xD)

–Sé que no cuadra con cómo terminaría el sexto libro, pero si lo hacía en base a ese final, se me cagaba la idea (y ya la tenía desde hace meses en la cabeza ). Ahora hago como si las cosas del HBP no hubieran pasado.

–Agradezco mucho a los 12 únicos reviews que me llegaron xD.

**gata86:** Gracias por mandarme el primer review. No fue actuado, para desgracia de Harry xD.

**SAGA-CHAN:** Todo el fandom femenino también desea ver esa obra en teatro D°°°.

**Regan:** Tu review es uno de los que más me gustó leer, más que nada por tener varios puntos señalados del fanfic y qué partes te gustaron más (todos los reviews deberían ser así). Siempre los he visto a Harry y a Draco como los que se llevan la contra, y también me gustó la idea de darle al muchacho por su lado terco xD.

**As Black:** "wow" digo yo por el review...

**zephyr hb:** Bueno, lo de Filch surgió por bloqueo mental xD.

**Remsyblack:** Gracias por la apreciación. Verás más fragmentos de Novelas Prohibidas en los demás capítulos.

**Lunishi:** Sorry por no poner a Harry de Slytherin, pero así lo decidieron los profes xD.

**Nami Shion:** Gracias ¿a todos? En fin. Lo importante es que gustó xD.

**Mina:** También esperaba ver la novela en la obra, pero supongo que se las arreglarán xD.

**hikaru:** Sí, algunos de esperarse, pero igual se van a enredar con los arreglos.

**murtilla:** Desgraciadamente el Profesor Binns redactó el guión... Pero la esperanza aún vive en las chicas del colegio.

**Haruko FLCL:** En todos los capis hay fragmentos del libro. Gracias por leer.

–No se hagan. Déjenme un review al menos.


	3. 3: Descubrimiento

**Tiempos remotos**

**

* * *

**

Advertencia: Este es un fanfiction Yaoi (hombre/hombre).

Parejas: Gryffindor/Slytherin (Sip, los fundadores), Harry/Draco, Ernie/Justin

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Descubrimiento

A primera hora del sábado, los muchachos estaban en el gran comedor recibiendo el abundante desayuno. Muchos de los que participaban en la obra estaban hablando exclusivamente de sus funciones, ya fueran actores o del staff. El único que no parecía contento de alguna manera era Harry Potter, el cual constantemente recibía felicitaciones aunque él sólo fuera suplente de Ernie Macmillan.

–¿Por qué siempre me pasa algo para que la gente me ponga como la atracción del circo? – preguntó retóricamente mientras comía cereal de avena.  
–_«Quifá»__«ef»_ una _«malhifión»_ – respondió Ron con la boca llena. Después cogió un vaso con leche y pasó la comida.  
–Podría acostumbrarme... – dijo Harry con ironía – He pasado por trampas, mortífagos, pruebas mortales, profesores que intentan asesinarme... Y ahora, como si no me bastara, se corona mi último año de escuela con humillación pública.  
–Al menos no tienes que recitar párrafos extensos en público – comentó Seamus.  
–Sí. Pudo haber sido peor – completó Dean – Te habrían puesto como el Gryffindor titular.  
–Sí. En eso concordamos – respondió Harry.  
–No lo sé... Si dices que tienes mala suerte, creo que sería mejor estar preparados – Neville estaba insinuándole a Harry, como todos los demás de su grado, que aunque sea leyera su guión, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta (u omitió la intención) nuevamente.

Hermione apareció con el grueso libreto en brazos y se ubicó en medio de Neville y Seamus, quedando frente a Harry y Ron.

–No puedo creer que la adaptación sea tan compleja. El profesor Binns no se ha medido con los detalles – comentó ella.  
–¿Acaso ya te has memorizado todo eso en una noche? – preguntó Ron.  
–Eso es ridículo. Nadie podría hacer eso – le refutó Hermione – Sólo llegué hasta la cuarta parte.

A los cinco muchachos de Gryffindor les corrió una gruesa gota de sudor por la nuca, ya que la "pequeña cuarta parte" a la que Hermione se refería medía dos centímetros de hojas.

–Cielos... También parece que nos dan mucho qué hacer – comentó Neville al ver algunas páginas del guión. Ron también se acercó a ver, ya que ellos dos eran los encargados – Hay once cambios de escena en el primer acto y en todos esos hay que correr el telón.

Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchey pasaron por la mesa y saludaron a los muchachos de Gryffindor.

–Es increíble la cantidad de detalles – comentó Ernie con Hermione – Además de eso se me ocurrió que deberíamos investigar las costumbres y modales de aquella época.  
–Es justo lo que tenía en mente, Ernie – contestó Hermione con mucha emoción.  
–¿Qué te parece, Harry? Los dos deberíamos empezar con el estudio del personaje, ya sabes. – le preguntó el prefecto de Hufflepuff.  
–Uy, no puedo. Justo hay entrenamiento de Quidditch – contestó el de los lentes.  
–¿Cuándo lo habías dicho? – preguntaron Seamus, Dean y Ron al mismo tiempo. Seamus había logrado coger la vacante en el equipo ese año, por lo que también estaba al tanto si se le mencionaba algo sobre los entrenamientos.  
–Justo ahora. No podemos descuidar el entrenamiento. Debemos aplicar el entrenamiento al 100 por 100 – declaró Harry con aire decidido, pero por dentro tenía ganas de correr a la torre de Gryffindor hasta que Hermione y Ernie se olvidaran de la obra.

–Seamus, Dean. Si pueden nos vemos en el patio a las 11.00. Hay que ver lo que hay que armar para mañana – les indicó Justin. Los Gryffindor notaron el pequeño detalle de que los dos Hufflepuff no se habían mirado directamente desde el día anterior, lo cual era extraño con lo amigos que eran, pero decidieron restarle importancia.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, Ron fue con Seamus y Dean a recoger las escobas de sus habitaciones y avisando al resto del equipo sobre la convocatoria de último minuto. Neville se apresuró a seguirles para entrar con ellos, ya que él se había olvidado de nuevo de la contraseña de la torre.

–Díganme que es una maldición... – comentó Ron – ¿Acaso los capitanes que están en último año deberán ser la reencarnación de Oliver Wood?  
–Es una buena oportunidad de Harry – corearon Seamus y Dean.  
–O una excusa oportuna... – añadió Neville, aún tímidamente detrás de ellos.  
–Debí suponer algo así... – el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca y abrió la entrada a la torre.

0 0 0

_Después de haber sido perseguidos por el feroz licántropo, Salazar había optado por subir a un gran árbol del bosque, seguido muy de cerca por Godric. Tenían el consuelo de que los licántropos no podían trepar árboles._

–_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome esperarnos? – preguntó Godric._  
–_Hasta que sea de día. Además se ve que éste es uno muy persistente – en ese momento Salazar se llevó una mano a la frente al darse cuenta de que pasaría un largo tiempo con Godric en el árbol._

_Estuvieron ya muchísimo rato, o tal vez sentían que una hora era interminable. Sin embargo, aún no habían rastros del sol._

–_Esto es tu culpa – le recriminó Salazar – Yo opté por quedarnos donde nada nos pasaría y tenías que decir "Vamos al bosque". Para empezar, ni siquiera sé qué hago en el norte del país contigo._  
–_Si tanto te molestaba la idea te hubieras opuesto, serpiente estúpida – le contestó Gryffindor._  
–_¡Lo estuve haciendo, gato mostacero! – respondió Slytherin._  
–_Ya. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado así – Godric tuvo que recuperar la calma al darse cuenta de que estaba a un paso de ahorcar a Salazar – A este paso nos mataríamos el uno al otro antes de que ese licántropo nos alcance._  
–_¿Entonces qué propones?_  
–_Tenemos dos opciones: Quedarnos siete horas más en este árbol, lo cual implicaría el riesgo de caernos en algún momento y quedar a merced del licántropo, o bajar de una buena vez y hacernos cargo de la criatura, y eso implicaría que tendríamos que trabajar juntos._  
–_Difícil decisión... Si considero la segunda opción que planteas, creo que me parece atractivo el dejar que el licántropo se coma mis piernas – el sarcasmo de Salazar estaba presente nuevamente, más aún si eso implicaba la posibilidad de trabajar en equipo con Gryffindor._  
–_Gracioso. Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer._  
–_Si no queda de otra... Mis últimos instantes de vida los hubiera empleado para ver si la terca de Rowena me hacía caso – suspiró burlón – Un placer conocerte, gato._  
–_Me encanta tu optimismo – respondió Godric con ironía – Saltemos a la cuenta de tres._

_Al momento de saltar, el licántropo se debatió a quién perseguir primero. Para desgracia, o fortuna dependiendo de a quién nos referimos, le pareció mejor tener a Godric para la cena._

–_¡Apúrate con lo que tengas que hacer, Slytherin!_  
–_En eso estoy, Gryffindor – intentó varias veces lanzar hechizos aturdidores, pero se trataba de un licántropo muy resistente a los conjuros._

_En ese momento, Godric tropezó con una raíz y quedó a merced de su predador. Salazar se desesperó ante aquella situación de muerte y no le quedó más opción._

–_¡Crucio! – al grito de aquella maldición, la criatura aulló y se retorció de dolor en el suelo, ante la horrorizada mirada de Godric._

_Tras asegurarse de que el ser mágico estaba aún con vida, aunque inconsciente, Godric se dirigió furibundo hacia Salazar y lo cogió del cuello de la túnica._

–_¿Qué rayos te sucede¡Usaste una maldición imperdonable contra un licántropo! – le gritó frenético – Aún sigue siendo un humano por dentro._  
–_¡Te he salvado y me reprendes! – Salazar apartó la mano de Godric de su ropa – Fue mi opción de emergencia ¡Aunque se trate de un humano o lo que fuera, igual lo mataría para que no te mueras!_

_Ante esta última frase, Godric se quedó sin palabras. Su enojo estaba siendo desplazado gradualmente por pena, pero seguía sin aprobar lo que había hecho Salazar._

–_Tenemos que salir de este bosque... – al decir esto, había tratado de evitar contacto visual con su compañero._

_Por primera vez, Slytherin se vio afectado por la actitud de Gryffindor. En otra ocasión le hubiera dado igual, e incluso se hubiera reído de él; pero no ésta vez._

0 0 0

De camino al campo de Quidditch, no todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba de camino. De hecho, sólo estaban los cuatro muchachos de último año.

–¿Por qué no vinieron Ginny, Demelza y Jackson? – preguntó Dean a Harry.  
–Olvidé avisarles – Harry no miró a los otros tres y continuó avanzando hacia la cancha.

En ese momento, Terry Boot y Michael Corner pasaron cerca de ellos en dirección a la cancha de Quidditch.

–No puedo esperar a ver la nueva estrategia – comentó Terry.  
–Sí. De algo valió haber separado la cancha desde la semana pasada – dijo el otro Ravenclaw.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se detuvieron en seco mientras los otros dos se alejaban. Cuando ya no hubo nadie alrededor, Ron, Seamus y Dean dirigieron miradas de "exijo una explicación" al capitán del equipo.

–¿No reservaste el campo de Quidditch? – le inquirió Dean.  
–¿Qué planeabas¿Hacernos caminar por los alrededores para fortalecer piernas? – Seamus había sacado su sarcasmo para un momento de exasperación como ese.  
–Hey, no me miren así. Fue un detalle que pasé por alto – trató de excusarse Harry.  
–No, no. Lo que quieres es tener algo para alejarte de Ernie y Hermione. Al principio no te dijimos nada, pero otra cosa es que a nosotros nos arrastres en la excusa – Ron también había llegado a su límite ante tanta tontería.  
–Ustedes harían lo mismo si tuvieran a Hermione diciéndoles todo el rato que memoricen algo que ni siquiera llegaran a usar – Harry trató de defenderse como pudo.

Los otros tres ya ni quisieron discutir con él. Hermione era la que le refregaría con lo del guión y no era intención de ninguno quitarle el hobby.

Debido a que ya no había práctica por falta de campo, decidieron ir a vagar por el patio de la escuela. Neville estaba a lo lejos con varios costales de fertilizante de dragón, quizás estaba ayudando a la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos como todos los domingos. Susan Bones estaba tratando de asentir a todo lo que le decía Luna, mientras la Ravenclaw le mostraba un ejemplar del Quibbler y un sketch de dibujo, que debían ser los diseños de vestuario. A lo lejos, bajo uno de los árboles, Ernie estaba leyendo un libro. No pudieron ver bien el título, pero suponían que tenía que ver con los fundadores de la escuela. Hermione pasaba por ahí con varios libros, como de costumbre, cuando por fin los divisó. Los cuatro tragaron saliva al esperar de ella un nuevo discurso sobre la importancia de la obra, estudios, la PEDDO o lo que fuera su obsesión de turno.

–Acabo de recordar que Justin nos citó para lo de la utilería – se excusó rápidamente Seamus.  
–Cierto, y no hay que hacerle esperar – Dean también intervino y los dos se pudieron escapar a tiempo.  
–Me pregunto si Pigwidgeon llegó sin perderse a la lechucería... – Ron también emprendió retirada, pero Harry lo detuvo de la capucha de su túnica.  
–Los amigos se apoyan en las buenas Y EN LAS MALAS – le sonrió Harry con una pequeña sombra de _quédate-conmigo-o-te-jodes_.  
–Qué bueno que los encuentro. Acabo de idea un buen método para memorizar los parlamentos del guión – les dijo una emocionada Hermione.

Para buena o mala suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista, un gran parloteo interrumpió la charla. Se trataba de Malfoy y su séquito, pero ésta vez acompañado por sus fangirls de Slytherin. Pansy estaba con una cara parecida a estreñimiento cuando dirigía la mirada a Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales estaban cargando todos los regalos, tarjetas de felicitación, cartas de amor, etc de las fanáticas de Draco. El muchacho rubio estaba vanagloriándose en frente de las muchachas y adoptando sus poses de diva.

–En verdad eres increíble, Draco – dijo una de las muchachas.  
–Sí. Se nota que has nacido para ser Slytherin – añadió otra.  
–Y nos han contado que tu audición fue magnífica.  
–Sí, chicas. No es fácil, pero qué puedo decir. Algunos nacemos con talento... Hay "otros" que aprovechan su fama con el _populorum_ para sobresalir son tener habilidad alguna – comenzó a declarar Malfoy.

Ron y Hermione hicieron un "Auch" con la cara al darse cuenta que el "otros" aludía específicamente a Harry Potter. Cuando voltearon a ver preocupados la reacción de su amigo, se quedaron pálidos al verlo estático y apretando los dientes. Ron hubiera jurado que la mano con la que agarraba el palo de la escoba hubiera sido capaz de volverla polvo si apretaba con un gramo más de fuerza.

–Oh, pero lo olvidé. Al menos no se verá la suerte de principiante, ya que no están en papel principal. Me siento afortunado de que Macmillan sepa trabajar profesionalmente, a diferencia de "otros".

Punto de ebullición. Harry hubiera ido a retorcerle el cuello a Malfoy, de no ser porque Hermione y Ron comenzaron a sujetarlo de todas sus extremidades. Al parecer, Pansy Parkinson notó aquello desde lejos y tomó la sabia decisión de mudar al grupo Slytherin a las orillas del lago (a una considerable distancia de la ubicación actual del trío Gryffindor)

–Ya vas a ver quién soy, Hijo de Mortífago – murmuró Harry cuando Ron y Hermione consideraron que ya podían soltarlo.  
–¿Significa que vas a estudiar bien el guión para dejar pasmado a todos y hacer que Malfoy se trague sus palabras?  
–No. Voy a averiguar si un golpe al hígado es lo más apropiado... O tal vez la maldición de babosas – mientras Harry mencionaba posibles venganzas y se alejaba hacia la torre, Ron y Hermione lo miraban con cara de _WTF?_  
–Y de nuevo olvidó leer su guión – se quejó la estudiosa del grupo.

A Ron no le quedó más remedio que reír nerviosamente. A lo lejos, el rostro de Ernie se fue haciendo cada vez más sorprendido cuando terminaba y pasaba a la siguiente página del libro.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continúa**

**

* * *

**

Actores:

-**Godric Gryffindor:** Ernie Macmillan  
-Suplente: Harry Potter  
-**Hel****ga Hufflepuff:** Hermione Granger  
-Suplente: Hannah Abbott  
-**Rowena Ravenclaw:** Parvati Patil  
-Suplente: Lisa Turpin  
-**Salazar Slytherin:** Draco Malfoy  
-Suplente: Theodor Nott  
-**Mago Malvado:** Anthony Goldstein  
-**Oráculo:** Lavender Brown  
-**Banshee: **Pansy Parkinson  
-**Bruja Mayor: **Padma Patil  
-**Wendolyn la bruja:** Ginevra Weasley  
-**Magos del Pueblo:** Demelza Robins, Romilda Vane, Megan Jones, suplentes

Staff:

**Directores:** Profesor Binns (correcciones históricas) y Filius Flitwick  
**Fotografías:** Colin Creevey  
**Teloneros:** Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom  
**Vestuario:** Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood  
**Maquillaje:** Daphne Greengrass  
**Supervisores:** Terry Boot, Michael Corner  
**Iluminación:** Blaise Zabini, Wayne Hopkins  
**Utilería:** Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan  
**Montaje:** Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle

* * *

**Notas:**

–Muy bien, sé que me he demorado... Pero para excusarme, tengo los siguientes argumentos: 1. La inspiración no es eterna. 2. La flojera predomina. 3. Repetí un curso y llevé nivelación en la universidad. 4. Tengo vida (eso incluye trabajo, estudios, ir a comer, hacer vida social, en fin xD)

–Como sabrán, me da flojera comenzar a responder reviews, además, me siento mal de responder lo mismo a todos... No es por nada, pero cuando la mayoría hace un review sin mucho qué aportarme, es más difícil personalizar las respuestas, así que esfuércense un poco. Las que me han enviado reviews consistentes, las felicito de corazón, porque me suben la moral y me aportan ideas para mejorar.

–No se hagan. Denme reviews!


End file.
